Family Rivalry
by BlackRose915
Summary: What happens if you found out that you workaholic dad and lawyer mother were both assassins and that both sides of your family doesn't like each other. And if that's not bad enough your just started a new high school with your enemies.
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone this is my first fanfiction so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah by the way I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Just outside of Tokyo two twins are in the families garage arguing in what car they should drive in for their first day at Shikon High. "Come on Kagome we should take the Farrari, its fast and it will be a grand entrance for us." said the older twin Sota. "But Sota the BMW is just as fast and the color isnt as eye catching as the Farrari it's more calm and classy than red," the youngest twin argued back. "Besides the color matches our eyes." Sota sighed and she knew she won another argument between her and her brother. Kagome has knee length jet black hair with stormy grey blue eyes. She wore a black fitted one sleeve shirt that showed off every curve on her body, black skinny jeans and black five inch sandles.<p>

Sota also had grey blue eyes and jet black hair, his hair stopped at his waist but was pulled back in a low pony tail. He had on a black button down shirt which wasnt buttoned at all with his white muscle shirt underneath showing off his six pack, black baggy jeans with a chain hanging on the left side and his black converses. Sota was 5 inched taller than his sister and thats just with her heels on, he was 6'4 while Kagome is 5'6.

Kagome grabbed the set of keys that was hanging on the wall along with 12 other pairs that goes to 12 other cars that the family owned. When she turned to get in the drivers set, she found out that her brother already beat her to it. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted " I wanna drive Sota." "Nope" he said grinning "Since I let you choose the car it only fair that you let me drive." Sota had a smug smirk on his face as she gave him the keys.

Kagome hopped on the passenger side and put her seatbelt on. She looked in the back seat and saw their bookbags laying on the seats side by side, as the garage door opened Kagome reached over her brother and pushed the button to let down the roof on the car.

Sota sped out the garage and headed to their new school, hopping that this one would be better then the last three they went to this school year and it's only the spring time. The last school they went to only last 3 months before they were kicked out of there. The Higurashi Twins are very smart honor roll students, but has bad anger issues. Sota always fights fair he lets his opponent get the first hit in before he beats them up. Kagome on the other hand is a very dirty fighter when an opportunity comes to her advantage she strikes no matter what and win.

At Shikon High it was like any ordinary day. Students walking in the building while others stood outside waiting for their friends, yup nothing new was happening until a icy blue BMW convertable pulled up in the parking lot with the roof down showing two teens in the car with silky black hair.

Many students stared at the new students as they parked their car and walked towards the building. Kagome had a small smile on her face at the attention her and her brother was receiving, she looked over at Sota and saw the smirk on his face as well. Sota looked down at his sister when he sinced her staring up at him, he saw the sparkle of mischief in her eyes and he knew that it was going to be really intresting next couple of months of high school.

After getting their schedule and locker combonation they decided it was time to go to first hour. Surprisingly they had every hour togother except for 3rd and 6th hr.

Walking down the empty halls to there first hour which was english class,which Sota couldn't understand why they was given this class, he and his sister know english fluently as well as German, chinesse, spanish, french and of course Kagome didn't complain because it's an easy 'A' class. They heard a students talking really loud in the direction they was going in, Kagome secretly hoped that was her class.

The english teacher at the high school, Mr. Tomoko looked to be in his mid 30's with sandy brown hair and dull brown eyes, he wasnt very fit but not overly out of shape either. He sighed when he watched his class talking and not paying attention to him. His first hour class was one of his worst classes of the day, he had students from stuck up brats, rich snobs, arragont demons, to rude hanyues. He couldnt believe his luck 'At least it couln't get any worst' he tought sarcasticly. And as if the gods was against him today, two new students walked into the class room.

With always having an issue with students walking into his class room without knocking after class has started, Mr. Tomoko snapped on the two unexpected students."Who the hell do you think you are barging into my class without knocking, I should suspend both of you for disrupting my class!"

The class went silent as the watched their teacher lose it as he yelled at the new students.

Kagome's jaw clentched in anger ' How dare he yell at us for no reason, this old fool is asking for a death wish.' Her anger started to disappear when she felt her brothers hand touch her arm, Kagome looked up at him and she could tell he was just as mad. But unlike her he could keep his temper in check.

Sota was the one to answer the teacher, his voice was calm as if he wasn't effected at all by the teachers outbust," I'm Sota Higurashi and this is my sister Kagome Higurashi, we are your new students."

The shocked look on the teachers face made Kagome instently feel better. She smirked at the teacher and watched as he immedently paled. " I- I apologise, I didn't realize you was new here. I wasn't informed that i was receiving new students today."

"That as much was quit obvious ," Sota said leaving alittle anger in his voice to get the teacher even more afraid of them. "So lets not let it happen again." Kagome said finishing her brother's sentence.

Everyone watched as the new students make their english teacher stood uncomfortable under the siblings gaze.

"Y-yes of course" 'Anything to make you stop looking at me like your going to end my life right here and now!' Mr. Tomoko yelled in his head.

Thinking that was enough fun for now Sota cleared his throat which startled the teacher making him jump slightly. " So Mr. Tomoko where do we sit?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my first chapter of Family Rivalry.<p>

Please review, I would really appreciate feed back on my story


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and this is Chapter 2.

First off I would like to thank my reviewers.

One2Handcuff: Thank you alot, you was my first reviewer and i was so happy. Also thanks for the help in my spelling I believe i made all the right correction made, I really appreciate it. Oh and thinks might not be what it seems when it comes to my stories. lol

madin456: Thank you as well, you was my second reviewer. And about the beta reader I don't know yet but I will think about it

Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to say this everytime but I dont own Inuyasha

Enjoy :)!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_The shocked look on the teachers face made Kagome instently feel better. She smirked at the teacher and watched as he immedently paled. " I- I apologise, I didn't realize you was new here. I wasn't informed that i was receiving new students today."_

_"That as much was quit obvious Mr. Tomoko," Sota said leaving alittle anger in his voice to get the teacher even more afraid of them. "So lets not let it happen again." Kagome said finishing her brother's sentence._

_Everyone watched as the new students make their english teacher stood uncomfortable under the siblings gaze._

_"Y-yes of course" 'Anything to make you stop looking at me like your going to end my life right here and now!' yelled in his head._

_Thinking that was enough fun for now Sota cleared his throat which startled the teacher making him jump slightly. " So Mr. Tomoko where do we sit?"_

Snapping out of his moment of fear, started to fix his tie,"Yes your seats, you can sit where ever you like." he sasid while smiling trying to calm down the tension between them.

Many students gasp at the teachers sudden kindness towards the new students, it just wasn't in his nature to be nice at all.

"Well thank you," Sota started."That's very generous of you."Kagome finished.

The twins walked to the middle table where there was only one seat available, Kagome sat down and looked over at the boy sitting next to her. He was a kitsune demon, emerald green eyes and redish hair pulled back in alittle puff ball. He looked like he was at least 15 years old and possible shorter than her by a few inches.

Kagome smiled at the boy making him blush and turn his head away from her. She wanted to laugh at his embarassment but didn't, instead she decided to get to know the adorable demon.

"So what's your name?" she said in a friendly voice so the boy won't be so shy in talking to her. "I'm Shippo." he said while still not looking up at her. Still not willing to give up Kagome kept talking to him. "So what grade your in?"

Shippo looked at her shocked, no one has ever talked to him so long since he transfered here 4 months ago. "Eleventh." "Oh really? You look a bit to young to be a junior." "I know I had skipped 10th grade." Shippo said while smiling, he really liked her. Her smile made him feel special, and her peresence alone made him feel safe in this hell hole called school.

Kagome stopped smiling when she felt her brothers irritation, she looked back and saw Sota looking irritated by a wolf demon next to him. Since they are twins they have a special connection in feeling each others emotions, it has it's advantages as well as it's disadvantages. Smiling at her brothers irratation she turned her attention back to Shippo and continued talking.

Sota went to back of the class where the next available seat was at, and unfortunately he was sitting next to a loud mouth wolf. Not even five seconds in his seat the demon was running off with his mouth.

"Hey you the new kid huh? I'm Kouga and me and my friends run this school, so you better watch your back." The demon name Kouga said with a arrogant smirk thinking that he was intimidating Sota.

Taking a calming breath, Sota decided to ignore the overly confident wolf before he has to but him in his place. He saw his sister smirk at him and became even more irritated,'Oh she thinks this is funny huh.'

"So kid-" "It's Sota not kid." Kouga only smirked at him,'Im going to get along just fine with him.' Kouga thought before he shrugged his shoulder.

"Whatever. So Sota that's your sister right?"

"Yeah, she's my twin."

"Well why don't you hook me up with her. She sexy as hell...You know what i'm going to make her my woman." he said with a sly grin on his face. Sota gave a very rude snort "As if I would let my sister go out with a weakling like you."

Face turning red in anger Kouga stood up knocking his chair back,"Why you little bastard!" he yelled as he let his fist swing towards Sota's face. Sota sat there without moving as the Kouga tempted to hit him in the face but was blocked by a light purple barrier surrounded him sending Kouga back 5 feet and into the wall creating a dent.

The class went silent again for the second time this morning and watch as a fight unfold between there very own, Kouga and the new kid.

Recovering from the sudden shock Kouga looked up and saw the barrier, his anger incressed dramaticly. " Your a punk huh? Hidding behind barriers, be a man and fight me." "I'm not the one putting up the barrier." Sota said while looking over at Kouga who was getting up from the floor.

"Then who the hell did?" he said through clenched.

"I did." Kagome said standing up from her seat. She was having a good conversation with Shippo until she felt an urge to protect her brother, when she turned around she saw Kouga about to hit her brother in the face and she simply wasn't having it.

Kouga looked at Kagome then back at Sota, letting his head fall back Kouga started to laugh, "You need your twin sister to protect you. How pathetic."

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh while Sota snickered. Kouga wasn't the only one confused on what the twins was laughing at, the whole class was, all except for one person.

"No, she was protecting you from her brother." Everyone turned to the female voice. Sitting in the corner table by herself was a human with dull brown eyes and dark brown hair that went down her back. Her face was void of any emotion only showing the seriousness of the situation.

Kagome glared at the girl who only glared back at her,"Well well well, hello Kikiyo. Long time no see cousin."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now, I'll probably be updating almost everyday this week since in still on winter break.<p>

But thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK here's a new chapter, it's longer than the others(hint hint) so... Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_"No, she was protecting you from her brother." Everyone turned to the female voice. Sitting in the corner table by herself was a human with dull brown eyes and dark brown hair that went down her back. Her face was void of any emotion only showing the seriousness of the situation._

_Kagome glared at the girl who only glared back at her,"Well well well, hello Kikiyo. Long time no see cousin."_

"Unfortunately not long enough."Kikiyo hissed out. Kagome looked her cousin up and down then smirked."So how's that boyfriend of yours. What was his name again...Hobo?" She said while looking up at the ceiling thinking.

"It's Hojo and he's not my boyfriend anymore, since the family reunion 2 years ago he broke up with me because of you." Kikiyo's face was now full of anger and hatred towards her cousin.

"Oh yeah Hojo, cute boy but he was so boring. I don't even know what you seen in him or what he seen in you."

Kagome felt her brother trying to talk to her through their mind link and let him through,'Now isn't the place sister, handle her another time.' Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "Well as much as I like to catch up Kikiyo, I have better things to do. I'm not at this school for no reason." Sitting back in her seat Kagome realized she had an audience and groaned.'Just great. It's my first day and everyone probably think im a troublemaker...Oh well, let them think that maybe they would stay away from me so I can graduate and get the hell out of here.'

After calming down some she realized that the teacher had put an homework assignment on the board and wrote it in her notebook just as the bell rang dismissing them to their next class.

Walking into the hallway next to her brother they noticed alot of familar faces. Most of them was people they fought in the past and others were old acquaintances.

Upon entering her second hour class she saw a face she thought she would never see again, stopping and looking as if in a state of shock."Bankotsu?"

A male human turned around with purple eyes and and a four pointed star on his forehead. His jet black hair was braided down his back stoping at his the end of his thighs.

Bankotsu went through a series of emotions from shocked,anger,to relief. "Oh my goodness Kagome it's good to see you alive."

Kagome ran up to Bankotsu hugging him fiercely,"I missed you so much, how are the guys?"

"The others are just fine, as a mater of fact they go here to."

"That's good to know I have to see them during lunch." Kagome walked to a seat next to Bankotsu, she looked up to him and notice he was starring at her with a far away look in his eyes. "Kagome what happened after that day, we never heard or seen you since then. I thought you was dead." he said in a low whisper.

Kagome let out a bitter laugh, she knew this day was coming eventually but not so soon."Come on Bankie you know they won't be able to get reed of me that easy. As stubborn I am it takes more than that just to kill me."

Bankotsu started to laugh as well, "I should of knew it, but it would of been better with some reinsurance though."

"Yeah yeah I know but im alive and perfectly fine." she said while flingging her arms out showing that she indeed fine. Upon doing so she wasn't aware of her surroundings and smaked an unexpected half-demon in the face.

Looking down at the fallen hanyou holding his nose and cursing up a storm. "Hehe oops." Kagome said blushing from embarassment. Looking at the back of the half-demon's silver head of hair, she saw two silver triangle shaped ears sitting innocently on top of his head, and thought how cute they.

Reaching down, Kagome started rubbing his ears with both hands and admiring the softness of them.

"What hell are you doing wrench?"Kagome looked up and saw the once fallen hanyou now standing up and his adorable ears now out of her reach. Sighing so decided to give up on the ears... For now.

Now with the distraction of the ears were gone the words that was yelled at her by the owner of the adorable ears finally clicked in.

"What did you just say?"Her voice was so cold that it send shivers down his back, but being the one to never back down Inuyasha recomposed himself and let his anger get the best of him so that no one saw how scared he really was of the female.

"I said what the hell were you doing, no one messes with my ears."he said folding his arms and glaring down at her.

Kagomes anger went down a few degrees while she observed the person in front of her. He had long silver hair that probably are as soft as his ears and gold eyes that are glaring at her still. He was taller that her by a good 5 inches and from how his body is well build he was bound to have at least a 6 pack.

Then it finally regestered in her mind why he was yelling at her in the first started to blush and rubbing the back of her neck in embarassment. "Hehe sorry, it's that they are so cute and I couldn't stop myself."

The look of total shook was on his face,"You know i'm a hanyou right?"

"Yeah, so what."She said shrugging her shoulders.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, everyone was always prejudice towards him because of what he his. Humans see him as a freak of nature and demons find him as a disgrace. It was very rare to find someone who really excepts him and won't use him because his family is rich.

A real smile formed on his lips for the first time since he was a kid."So who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, and you?"

"Inuyasha."

_**One Month Later**_

Getting out of her car, Kagome headed to her house after a long day at school. Since her first day there everyone learned to stay out of her way as she will stay out of theirs. So there was no drama unless someone messed with her or her friends.

Her as well as her senior class will be graduating in two weeks and she couldn't until summer vacation then she will go to collage at Toyko University.

Kagome still feel a little bad for leaving her 'son' Shippo behind since she was the only one he had. She had found out that he had been living at a foster home since he was 10, his parents had died in a car accident and no one on either side of the family was willing to take him in. Since she had already turned 18 she had adobted him so that he can stay at a nice home instead of at a foster home.

Falling face first on her california king size bed, Kagome snuggled in her covers she tempted to go to sleep since it was Friday and no one was home yet. Her parents was still at work, her twin went to pick up his girlfriend Yuri so they can go to the movies, Shippo went to the libary to study for final exams, and all the servents are off on the weekend.

Once finally dozing off her cell phone rang waking her back up. Groaning she went in her jacket pocket pulling out her phone. "Hello?" "Hey Kagome can you come over?" Kagome groaned again 'Damn it I should of looked at caller id!' "Why Inuyasha?" "Because I need your help."

Parking her black Range Rover in front of the Tashio Mansion's drive through, Kagome steped out her car and notices there were three other cars their as well. One she identified as Inuyasha's car the other two she wasn't so sure of.

Kagome was wearing a white mini skirt that stopped midthigh, a red holter top, and red sandle heals.

Walking up the few steps that lead to the front door, which she didn't get a chance to knock on before Inuyasha came running out the building almost running her over if her reflexes were any slower than what they are. She side stepped Inuyasha making him fall down the steps landing on his face.

"Watch where you going puppy you almost ran into me." Kagome scowled playfully at his still fallen form.

As if realizing who she was Inuyasha jumped back on his feet and start pulling on her arm."Hurry up wench we need to get the hell out of here, and fast."

Not being the one who liked being ordered around, Kagome snatched her arm out of his hold and put her hands on her hips."First you call me and tell me to hurry my ass over here and now your telling me to leave. You better tell me what's going on or else." Kagome growled out, her eyes were narrowed and slightly more blue due to her anger.

"Feh, I ain't scared of you,"he said trying to still sound tough even though he was scared shitless of her whenever she gets mad."It's just that my father is here and I don't want him to meet you yet."

"Why?" she asked curiously tilting her head a bit.

"Because I told my brother that you were my girlfriend and he said something about it to my father."

Without giving him time to react Kagome lunged and Inuyasha making them fall on the ground. Forgeting her state of dress, Kagome straddled his waist which raised up her already short skirt showing her red lace thong as well as her tatoo of a black rose on her right butt cheek and started to strangle Inuyasha.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY YOU GO AND SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled at him and banging his head against the concret, she only stopped when she her heard a male voice behind her yelling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha your not doing it right son,your suppose to be on top. Now do it right so i can get my grandpups already!"

Stopping what she was doing, Kagome was confused at what the man said and the deep red blush on Inuyasha's face. Looking down at her self she noticed that her skirt had rised up and her shirt rolled up making it look like a belly shirt.

Getting up as fast as she can in heals without falling she started to fix her clothes with a blush that was matching her shirt.

She looked up at the demon at the door that was Inuyasha's father who was looking at them with a wide smirk on his face. He had many featured that her best friend had, long silver hair and gold eyes, but the the only difference was that he had a purple crescent on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek also the age difference he seem to look in his early 30's.

"Go on, don't stop on my account. I'm just seeing if everything goes in the right places."the demon said while laughing at their embaressment of being caught fighting but of course his mind was thinking else where.

"Umm Mr. Tashio it wasn't what you think." Kagome said while stuttering and blushing another shade of red.

"It's quite alright and don't call me that . It makes me feel old, just call me Touga."

Finally her embarassment was gone and she smiled up at him."Ok Touga, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

His voice went from playful to serious in less that two seconds,"Are you also a daughter of Naraku Higurashi?"

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now, I promise I won't keep you guys waiting long for the next chapter.<p>

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok im back, sorry it took so long. First I had computer Problems and I have midterms to study for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><em>"Umm Mr. Tashio it wasn't what you think." Kagome said while stuttering and blushing another shade of red.<em>

_"It's quite alright and don't call me that . It makes me feel old, just call me Touga."_

_Finally her embarassment was gone and she smiled up at him."Ok Touga, I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

_His voice went from playful to serious in less that two seconds,"Are you also a daughter of Naraku Higurashi?"_

The smile on her face automaticly disappeared and her eyes slightly narrowed, now it was her turn to be serious,"How do you know him?"

"He has been trying to get me into merging businesses with him, but there something I don't trust about him. Now tell me, are you his daughter."

Kagome smirked,"Ha, as if im that bastards daughter. Unfortunatly he's my uncle on my dad side of the family."

Inuyasha looked cunfused alittle, he just couldn't understand one thing."If Naraku's your uncle then isn't Kikiyo his daughter?"

Looking at him as if he said the dumbest thing in the world, Kagome decided to tell him a small piece of the family tree."No Inuyasha, Kikiyo in my mother's sister's daughter while Naraku is my father's older brother."

"Oh. You seem not to like your family, first your cousin and now your uncle. Why is that?"

Kagome didn't want to talk about her family history because it was to much to really say and also somethings that happened in her family NEEDS to stay in the family. Yes, she knows that every family isn't perfect but her family isn't even close to decent. This family hatred way before she was even born, and has been getting worst as time past.

She met her uncle a few times but not on good serconstances, the first time was at her grandfather's furneral 12 years ago. Naraku was the heir of Higurashi Co,well that's what he thought until the lawyer said that her grandfather had left the company to her father, Renji Higurashi. Naraku claimed that it was because he was half demon and Renji was a full demon that her grandfather didn't leave him the company and hated his brother ever since then.

Kagome also knew why Kikiyo hate her too. Her mother came from a powerful family of Priest and priestesses and one of her decendents, Midoriko had created a powerful jewel called The Shikon Jewel. Ever a small shard of it can incresse your power 2 times then what it was, so with the whole jewel your power will be limitless and that's not all either. It can grant you any wish you desire, so it wouldn't be good if it gets in the wrong hands.

Her aunt Tsubaki was the older daughter while her mother Sakura was the youngest. Her mother was always more powerful than Kaede and didn't really care about being a priestest, while Tsubaki put her whole life into being a strong and perfect miko.

When her grandmother Kaede decided that she was getting to old and weak to take proper care of the Shikon Jewel she told her daughters that she was giving the jewl to one of them so they can take care of it. Tsubaki automaticly assumed it was going to be her since she was the best miko and diserved to get the jewel, but when Kaede gave it to Sakura, Tsubaki let all hell loss. She even tried to kill her sister and had succeded in killing her mother, thus turning herself into a dark miko.

Kagome realized that her family was full of hatred, jealousy, and obtaining power. This wasn't just siblin rivalry, it is a Family rivalry. A war that seems to never end, and that's just the half of it.

Letting a sigh pass her lips, she looked up at him a little unconfortable."It's a real long story Inuyasha that I don't really want to talk about."

"But-" "Inuyasha if she don't want to talk about it then don't pressure her into it." Touga said after interupting his son. He can tell that the girl didn't want to talk about the past, and he could understand that. Somethings are better left unsaid, except for the question he had.

"Since Naraku isn't your father, then I assume Renji Higurashi is."

Finally looking back at Touga, she smiled again,"You assumed correct Touga."

"So, how is that you apear human but have blood of a full demon."

As if knewing that question was going to be ask, Kagome huffed and leaned on her hip." I'm really not sure but I think it was something to do with my mother being a miko."

"I see." Now that his curiosity was satisfied, he decided to leave."I'll see you two love birds later. I have to get back to work."

Before Kagome could even correct him Touga got in his car and drove off.

Watching as his car left her eye sight Kagome broke the silence,"Your father has a wierd obsession over grandkids."

"You have no idea."Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kagome decided to go in the house with Inuyasha following.

Going into him room, Kagome started going through his dresser drow. Pulling out her white bikini with sakura blossoms on the front of the top and one on the hip of the bottoms along with one of Inuyasha's red t-shirts.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Giving him a bored look, she took out his swim trunks as well and throw them at him.

"We're going swimming." with that said she went in Inuyasha's personal bathroom to change into her bikini.

When she got out the bathroom she had on a long t-shirt that stopped a little less than mid thigh, showing off her long fit legs. She looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded waiting impatient as ever.

He only had on his red swim trunks, showing off his fit muscular body. Smirking at him, she grabbed a towel and a pair of black shades.

"Let's go Inu, I want to get some sun before it gets dark." she said before throwing the towel in his face then took off running to the backyard.

Inuyasha was right on her heels when she took off the red t-shirt and trowing it behind her hopping it would some what slow down the hanyou behind her. To her disappointment, she had missed and it landed on a near by lamp.

As soon as she reached the pool, she dived in with Inuyasha not to long after. Once resurfacing she realized that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, she began to panic and looking around for him. She knew him long enough to know that he was up to something bad.

Her suspicions was confirmed when she felt two strong hands around her waist, lifting her up, and tossing her in the water. Spitting up water, Kagome glared at the laughing hanyou and decided to get her revenge. And what better way to do it when he wasn't paying attention.

Sneaking up on him she took off his shorts with him even noticing and swam to the ledge to get out. "Aww come on Kags, I was just messing around."

Turning around with her hands behind her back, she gave him a smirk that sent a shiver down his back. "Yes I know you were... and so am I."

Watching her lift up a pair of familar pair of red short, Inuyasha's whole face turned red from embarrassment. Now it was her turn to start laughing.

"Come on Kagome give them back!"

Straighting her back she looked at her flustered friend,"Paybacks a real bitch ain't it Inuyasha."

"Yes I sure is."said a femal voice from behind her

Turning around to see who had gotten close to her without her sensing their presents. Kagome saw the last person she ever wanted to see. After getting over her shock, she narrowed her eyes at the wind witch in front of her.

"Well, well,well, what have we got here?" Kagome said while letting a small smirk form on her lips.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


End file.
